Priroda
by o-9
Summary: Summary: OC is a plant-human mutant, that is basically a mother-nature type. She gets on Tony's nerve enough he decided to make a scene and be dramatic, because he is Tony Stark, and she will answer to him, that's why. Using my character Nives, from previous fic, but not the same person. Not a reader insert. TonyXOC This is my first one-shot so apologies in advanced.


I breathed in the sweet smell of the roses that were in full bloom around me. I had agreed to move here and work for the Avengers under one condition. They plant a garden, a giant one, with different plants in each section, so that I could feel more at home, and when it got too stuffy inside the industrious complex I could come here and relax. And, truthfully, that happened everyday. In fact, I was spending pretty much all of my time roaming the gardens, only going back in when Tony got aggravated enough to send agents down to bring me back into sleep. Whenever I passed him in the halls on my way down, he would make snide comments about when I found time to eat. (I doubt he realized that I wouldn't need to eat if I am in nature due to my mutations).

I never wanted the job, I just wanted to relax and be alone, but with the Sokovian Accords and all of the friction from them, Tony wanted to round up all of the mutants and non-humans and everything else for God knows what. All I know is that I won't be going on any of his silly "missions" that he wants us to go on. I was perfectly happy spending time with the trees, they tell good jokes!

Everything was fine, I would leave early in the morning, before hardly anyone else was awake, and spend all day in the garden, it was a perfect arrangement. Until, of course, Tony started having mandatory meetings for his new team. Which, for some reason included myself, even though I had specifically requested to be uninvited to them, he kept nagging about it. So, naturally, I stopped showing up. It was on this 15th or so meeting that I was missing that Tony came storming over to me in the garden,

"What exactly, do you think you're doing?" he asked, back straight, his head quivering ever so slightly as it does when he is particularly upset.

"Enjoying my garden," I made my voice as sweet and innocent as could be.

"Your garden," his eyebrows raised, "Interesting. You know, I thought I was the one that made this happen? And, of course, I was the one that brought you here, and am protecting you. And you repay me," he gestured vaguely around at the trees, "By sitting here, doing nothing. This isn't what we agreed to, Nives."

"You uprooted me from my home, made me live somewhere where I don't thrive, and try to force me into stuffy conference rooms just to talk about some silly humans that don't even like people like me, and talk about saving them?" My chest heaved, and I was standing now, glaring at Tony. "I've been here for weeks now, going crazy, with the same God damn things going on every day. There's no spontaneity, no change in the life here. And you just expect me to up everything I worked to have for my entire life, just to work on some silly plan to make you look good to the public? Absolutely not Tony Stark."

I looked up into his eyes, seeing them up close for the first time, they were kind of, pretty. I saw the anger, the disappointment behind them. And for a second I was going to apologize for blowing up on him, but I shook it off. Tony was a big boy, and he had to deal with his problems in more than just pouting about them, so I stormed off, planning on heading to another part of the garden, where the willow trees had created a nice grove to sit in.

* * *

It was after dark had fallen, sitting and reading in the tiny thing that was called my room. There was a knock, but, as no one had yet to come to my room before, I didn't register it until there was another one, and someone from behind the door said, "May I come in?"

"Yes, it's open," I said, putting my book down on the bed.

"Apologies for this late night meeting, but I would like to introduce myself. My name is Vision."

The, thing, was hovering a few inches off the ground, and held his hand out for a shake. I took his hand, nodding to him, "Nives."

"I would like to apologize, also, on Tony's behalf -"

"He can shove it up his ass."

Vision looked taken aback, "Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but Tony is an asshole, and I'd really like to not talk about him. Now, good night, it really is time that I be getting to sleep."

I went, over to the door, opening it and gesturing for Vision to leave, however, there was someone already there, with his fist up, about to knock on the door.

"Well, this is awkward," Tony said,slightly sucking on his bottom teeth in an 'oopsie' face.

"What do you want, Tony?" I said, my voice dripping in venom.

"I should really be going," Vision then proceeded to drift through my wall, to screams of the occupants on the other side of my room.

"I was hoping you would say you were sorry for earlier, but now I see that that won't really be the case," he said, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly to give him that perfect look of being annoyed and amused at the same time. "So, I guess," he really did like to draw out his words, "I'll just have to say 'I'm sorry' first."

I crossed my arms, again looking into those perfect brown eyes. He really did have quite nice looks, and I couldn't help understand why girls would swoon after him.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once, so those googly eyes will have to go away so that you will be paying attention."  
"I was not - I didn't have googly eyes for you!"

"Mm, right, sure you weren't," he had his cocky smile plastered on his face, "Well, I, am deeply sorry for any inconvenience I caused you, and you are free to leave whenever you want."

"Wait, what?" My mind raced a million miles a minute, I could have left at any time?

"Now, before you get any ideas, if you do decide to leave, you'll need to sign the Sokovian Accords first," with the look on my face he added, "I have a deal with the U. N. that anyone that doesn't sign stays here and helps with the Avengers initiative. But, to leave and live what most wouldn't consider free, you would have to sign the Sokovian Accords."

I clenched my jaw, "Well, that's just lovely."

"So, if you continue to choose insubordinance, I will be forced to have you sign and you can be on your way, being constantly monitored, but in secret."

Tony pursed his lips.

I shook my head slightly, this was all too much, I was suddenly sitting on the bed, my head in my hands, and a comforting arm wrapped around my waist.

"I don't want to do either of those things," I said, between the sobs that were racking my body and the tears streaming down my face.

"I know, this is hard, but that is why I am here, to help you through it."

I turned to him, expecting to see his normal smirk, but his face was smirk free, and he looked seriously concerned for me. A new wave of tears hit, that I would have someone that was trying so hard for me, despite being alone for all of my life. Tony wrapped me in my arms, and held me there for a while. Eventually, we ended up lying on the bed, and I kept crying, unable to stop myself. After some time, both of us fell asleep, Tony brushing my hair with his fingers, promising for a better tomorrow.


End file.
